Purple Eyed Angel
by Liet001
Summary: After meeting the devil Gilbert Beilschmidt has to complete the task she has set out for him. To find the Purple Eyed Angel he has to lean to 'see' when he is looking. I know that the summary is bad but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 1

The sounds of foot steps are defining. Why is it so dark? What, you say I'm dead. But I can't be dead I still have so much to do. I have a country to defend!

"I'm sorry, but your time is up." Her voice sweet but cruel.

"Why? What happened! I don't remember a thing." He questioned.

"That is something you have the rest of your stay here to figure out." The odd woman says with a sharp toothed grin.

"And how long is that?" He asks.

"Hmmmmm." She hums thinking as a black shadow comes up and whispers in her ear. She turns towards him, "Well today's your lucky day kid. I'm going to make you a deal, I'll send you back to your body if and only if you get the purple eyed angle to fall for you."

"And if I can?" The man questions with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Well if that is the case then your soul is mine for the rest of eternity." She answers. "So what do you say boy, want to make a deal with a demon?" She extends her hand.

"Deal." He accepts the proposal.

Everything goes black.

My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt and that is how I died, met the devil, and a new chapter in my life began.

First objective: Find my pants.

Second objective: Win the heart of the 'Purple Eyed Angle'.


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Liet001


End file.
